The inventive concepts relate to light sources, and more particularly, to laser-induced plasma light sources for use in an exposure process or an inspection process.
Light sources, which can be used in exposure apparatuses and/or optical analysis apparatuses, may be required to provide luminous intensity of a desired wavelength band and have a long life. One such light source is a laser-driven or laser-induced plasma light source. The laser-induced plasma light source may generate plasma by exciting gas filled within a quartz valve using an external laser beam focused thereon. The laser-induced plasma light source may thereby generate light with a stable spectral distribution and/or luminous intensity according to a component composition of the filled gas. However, there may be demand for light sources with higher brightness. In order to implement such high-brightness light sources, it may be necessary to increase the amount of light output by a plasma light source.